


одна тысяча миль

by Taliecin



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: (barely), Drabble Collection, Dreamflower Ending, During Canon, Established Relationship, Implied Tharael&Calia Friendship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliecin/pseuds/Taliecin
Summary: Тараэль сможет ко всему этому привыкнуть. Даже к тому, как "Пророк" всегда умудряется во что-то впутываться и заодно впутывать Нэриса.***Сборник драбблов, разных по размеру, настроению и содержанию. Тэги могут пополняться
Relationships: Prophet | Prophetess/Tharael
Kudos: 9





	1. у моря

Эниас признался, что влюблён в море, ещё в начале их знакомства. Да и вообще в какие бы то ни было водоемы, если уж на то пошло, но звучит это не так поэтично. Он коротко смеётся, высказывая эту мысль.

Его маленькой, по-ребячески глуповатой мечтой был дом на берегу. В детстве он ходил к ключу неподалёку от дома, прячась от очередных ссор с отцом. Сбежав из приюта, он шёл вдоль течения реки, и та привела его к лагерю аэтерна, что не дали ему умереть голодной смертью. Собираясь пробраться на корабль капитана Росио, он смотрел на море и понимал, там — свобода.

Тараэль слушал эти истории и незло усмехался, думая, как много в них надуманного.

Но в том взгляде, которым Пророк окидывает волнующуюся лазурь Красного моря, нет любви.

Даже бывалые моряки, навсегда распрощавшиеся с далёкими плаваниями, не глядят с такой тоской. Иногда Нэрис мог заметить такое выражение лица у Нэссы, когда она думала, что никто не видит, и теперь, когда им известна причина, наблюдать то же самое на лице Пророка - тревожно. 

Эниас делает несколько шагов в сторону моря, волны набрасываются на него цепкими лапами, и сапоги уже наверняка полны воды, но он не шевелится. Кажется, ещё немного, и волны обратятся цепкими когтями и утащат его за собой.

\- Хэй, - Тараэль всё же решается его окликнуть, - нам пора идти, если мы не хотим брести всю ночь.

Лишь тогда Пророк оборачивается, чтобы тут же улыбнуться - он всегда улыбается Нэрису. Лишь на самое крошечное мгновение, достаточное для Тараэля, чтобы заметить, выражение лица его не меняется.

\- Видишь, как сияет? Будто не от солнца, а изнутри. Так только море может.

Так мёртвые глядят, вырванные из своих могил, вдруг думает Тараэль.


	2. незабытые истории

— Я понимаю, что ты мог себе это позволить, но... Зачем тебе все эти стойки с оружием?

Эниас отвлекся от коробки со всеми своими письмами и записками и вопросительно взглянул на Тараэля.

— Ты о чём?

Тараэль, чуть нахмурившись, со скрещенными на груди руками замер у стены кабинета, к которой мастера приделали оружейную стойку, едва только Эниас озаботился обстановкой нового дома. Нэрис внимательным взглядом обвёл её — грубоватого вида кинжал с округлой деревянной рукоятью, острейший, но потоепанный, старый топор, нож с сияющей магической гравировкой, богато украшенная булава и не только.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы ты ими пользовался. Они что, просто для красоты? — сам Тараэль подобное считал лишь неотъемлемой частью самодурства богачей, любящих кичиться «трофеями». Эниас на таких не походил, но зачем-то держал здесь всё это оружие, позволяя тому лишь собирать пыль.

— А, они, — Нэрис не обернулся, но по голосу понял, что Пророк улыбался, — если коротко, то это что-то вроде... Воспоминаний.

— Оружие?

— Ага, — Эниас уже стоял с ним плечом к плечу, — они попали ко мне особым образом, скажем так. С каждым связана своя история. Я не верю, что вещи и впрямь могут хранить память, но когда я смотрю на них, они... Словно напоминают мне, через что я прошёл. Что все эти истории происходили со мной и были настоящими, понимаешь?

Тараэль не шевельнулся и никак не изменился в лице, но что-то внутри тихо нашёптывало, что он и правда понимал. Руки его потянулись к клинку искуссной работы — рукоять удобно ложилась в руку, а изогнутый клинок сиял смертоносной силой. Приглядевшись, он смог увидеть мелкую гравировку — он узнал килийское наречие и даже перевёл «Синие Острова», но первое слово оставалось для него загадкой.

— Этот меч мог бы хорошо тебе послужить, — заметил он, перекинув клинок в левую ладонь, — какая за _ним_ история?

Эниас только улыбнулся шире, но было что-то в этой улыбке неуместное, нежелательное. Она выглядела натянутой.

— Когда-нибудь, — он потянулся к Нэрису и перехватил клинок из его рук, возвращая на место, — я обязтельно тебе расскажу. Просто в другой раз, договорились?

Нэрис не в первый раз успел подумать о том, как мало на самом деле он знает о Пророке, о том, через что он прошёл до их встречи. Но что он точно знал, так это то, что каждой истории — свой черёд. И вместо ответа он покинул кабинет, чтобы вернуться через минуту уже не с пустыми руками. Эниас удивленно вскинул брови, но в ту же секунду взгляд его преисполнился пониманием. Сам же Тараэль на секунду почувствовал себя глупо.

— Им найдётся место?

Когда-то, кажется чертовски давно, впервые получив их в руки, он решил, без сомнений — этими самыми клинками он лишит Отца жизни. Так они стали Расплатой — единственным, чем он жил и дышал последние годы. Мечи были сделаны на славу, из лучшей темной стали, какую себе мог позволить разве что Храм Солнца. Не использовать их было бы глупым расточительством, и Тараэль искренне не считал себя склонным к таковому.

Но Нэрис не находил в себе сил более обнажить их лезвия в бою, ровно как и избавиться от них. Места им больше не находилось, но разве это не была тоже своего рода история, что однажды затеряется среди сотни других?

— Конечно, — ответил наконец Пророк и отошёл, позволяя Тараэлю самому водрузить клинки на их новое место. Пока что они смотрелись дико не в ножнах, не в его руках, не приставленные к горлу врага. Но как-то странно уместно. Он привыкнет.


	3. только живые помнят

Эниас был из тех, кто удивительно легко находил общий язык с окружающими. Котелок, конечно, варил не славно, но недостаток сообразительности он с лихвой компенсировал странной, будто природой данной харизмой. С ним просто не получалось в открытую спорить, (чёрт всегда умудрялся уводить разговор в другое русло), его не получалось не слушать, когда он говорил, и ты вёлся на его речи как наивный рёбенок. Он просто был таким, сколько Тараэль помнил, с самого их знакомства.

Так как, во имя Чёрного Стража, спрашивается, вышло так, что именно Нэрис должен выкручиваться в те моменты, когда на смену этой харизме приходит ужасное, выводящее из себя упрямство и твердолобость?

\- Повторяю в последний раз - тащи свою задницу в ёбанное кресло, _Пророк,_ и прекрати выделываться. 

Эниас на пару мгновений морщит нос и отводит взгляд - для Тараэля этот громкий титул был не больше чем фарсом, в котором Арантиэль не смог себе отказать, и он никогда к нему не прибегал. Потому слышать это обращение для неримца было... неуютно.

\- Кажется, я ясно дал понять, - он вновь улыбается - натянуто и максимально широко, - я не стану этого делать.

\- Отлично, тогда мы опоздаем на аудиенцию и упустим единственный шанс завоевать доверие этих киренийских пустословов, и всё это по твоей вине, - безусловно, это не совсем правдиво, но иногда с этим человеком по другому не получается. Хотя чувство ответственности у него тоже не отличается особой развитостью.

\- Просто пойдёшь первый, скажешь всё то, что мы обсудили, а я потом догоню, - отвечает он так, будто не было вещи очевидней.

Говорить всё вслух - что им необходимо произвести достойное первое впечатление, что им нужно не просто рассказать обо всём, но заставить их поверить, что такими вещами только Эниасу и заниматься - Тараэлю не пришлось. Неримец закатил глаза.

\- Не делай такое лицо. Иногда мне кажется, что ты просто пытаешься скинуть на меня всю работу.

\- Иначе не выходит, раз я теперь думаю за двоих - ты явно забыл, что и двух шагов сделать не сможешь!

Они не то что бы часто ругались. Тараэль мог воскресить в памяти от силы пару их конфликтов, что выводили его так, как этот. Раньше они были словно в разы осторожнее. Раньше они не знали, что произойдёт, если они зайдут слишком далеко, и в тайне боялись последствий.

Очищение вполне закономерно сорвало все внутренние ограничения, заменив их назойливыми, болезными язвами.

Тараэль будто вживую видел, как напрасно испаряются все приложенные им силы, чтобы научиться жить со своим гневом, таким, какой он есть, и как с громким треском идут трещины, но даже с ними он мог идти дальше, как сделал тогда. Эниас-

Эниас не смотрел на него, сложив руки в замок на коленях. Тараэль вздохнул в раздражении и в какой-то смутной неловкости.

\- Я приду, - пробормотал неримец наконец - слышать это подобие шёпота вместо звонкого иноземного говора было неправильно, но даже в этом шёпоте сочился яд, - сам дойду. Иди, иначе опоздаешь. Мы же не хотим провалиться по твоей вине.

Нэрис находит в себе силы, чтобы выдать лишь одно злое "Отлично" и стремительно выйти из комнаты. Чёртов кретин только и делал последние дни, что действовал на нервы, словно за мучительные для Тараэля недели собственного забвения обрастал изнутри иголками, эгоистично захлёбываясь собственным горем и обидой. Конечно, ведь куда легче обозлиться на весь мир, чем принять реальность такой, какой она есть, научиться жить в ней, принять своё место в ней, каким бы оно ни-

Он не успевает дойти и до середины недлинного пустующего коридора, когда из-за спины до него доносится грохот и ругательства явно не на Инале. Раздражение в нём не испарилось, но заметно притихло, и со вздохом он возвращается обратно в комнату, чтобы обнаружить скрючившегося на полу неримца рядом с опрокинутым перевозным креслом и тростью под боком. Любые комментарии так и остаются невысказанными - лицо Энея перекосило от боли, он осторожно дышит, пытаясь хотя бы сесть, спиной прислонившись к корпусу кровати.

\- Ладно, признаю - плохая была идея, - он откидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Нэрису в последнюю очередь хочется доказывать свою правоту, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как сесть на пол рядом. Неримец с минуту никак не реагирует - левая его нога неестественно согнута, словно он боится лишний раз ею пошевелить. Наверное, со стороны Тараэль кажется жестоко равнодушным, но он прекрасно знает, что в последнюю очередь Энею нужно, чтобы его донимали предложениями помощи. 

— Просто, — все же начинает он, — я ведь не глухой. При дворе всем известно, что у меня едва двигаются ноги. Они уже записали меня в калеки. А ты только представь, какие бы у них были рожи, если бы я сам вошёл! Как будто саму смерть победил.

Тараэль проглатывает неуместное сейчас "Так и есть". Вместо этого бросает лишь, будто невзначай:

— Я мог бы довести тебя только до дверей в зал.

Эниас глядит ему в глаза, кажется, впервые за утро, и они оба не сдерживают тихий смех. Если бы кто вошёл в комнату, то застал бы их обоих, устроившихся на полу, с опрокинутым перевозным креслом, валявшимся в ногах, смеющихся не ясно над чем, как недалёкие.

Когда Эниас затихает, взгляд его упирается в кресло.

\- Не хочу, чтобы они считали меня слабым.

Он был явно не самым храбрым человеком, которого Нэрис только знал, ровно как и не самым великодушным. Временами он мог быть алчен, трусоват и безрассуден, а если бы кто-то сказал, что ему не достаёт сообразительности, вряд ли бы нашёлся желающий поспорить. Но слабым он не был. Слабый не может раз за разом щёлкать смерть по носу и уворачиваться от её лап.

\- Я просил тебя убираться от Эндерала как можно дальше, - вдруг произнёс Эниас чётко, с нескрываемой досадой. Тараэль удивлённо вскинул брови, - на кой чёрт ты вернулся? 

Потому что иначе никогда не простил бы себя? Потому что с него хватит терять самых близких? Что вообще он ожидает услышать?

Нэрис всё ещё помнит, как дрогнули руки, когда Калия затихла в них, сгорающая изнутри. Как больше не находил в себе воли держать непринуждённое лицо Джеспар, до страшного обессилевший. Как дробило в кровь пальцы, пока он, вернувшись, преисполненный необъяснимого ужаса и ещё более ужасной надежды, разгребал завалы, и как резко прояснилось в мыслях, когда те перемазанные кровью и пылью пальцы нащупали пульс.

\- Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы тебе дали умереть?

Эниас со стыдом думает о всех тех, кто остался в Эндерале. О том, как должен был остаться с ними. Но он никогда не был на месте Тараэля.

\- Я в _таком_ состоянии почти бесполезен, - звучит неуверенно, и неримец неотрывно смотрит на собственные ноги. Нэрис только и может, что закатить глаза.

\- Верно, ведь свидетель почти всех важных событий, приведших к разрушению целой страны, никакой важности из себя не представляет.

\- Я дам им всё, что они хотят знать, и они тут же избавятся от нас, это же очевидно!

\- Не посмеют.

Неримец кивнул с невесёлой усмешкой.

\- Ты им запретишь, как я мог забыть.

\- Мы единственные выжившие в Эндерале. Если для них это пустой звук - позор на их головы.

Рот Эниаса скривился в неясной эмоции, но Тараэль не жалел. Ещё никто из них не говорил это так чётко, хотя должен был бы уже давно.

\- И мы должны предстать перед Королевой вовремя, - возвращается он наконец к главному вопросу, - должны сделать всё в наших силах, иначе все наши старания были бесполезны.

\- Ты звучишь прямо как она. Когда только понабрался, - в голосе Эниаса - грустная улыбка, он тревожно разминает ладони, глядя в некуда. Он не слаб, но далеко не храбр. Он боится последствий. Он боится будущего, даже ближайшего. Последнее время он чувствовал себя во сне, ибо даже не рассчитывал проснуться после того, как с яркой вспышкой был уничтожен последний Чёрный камень, и теперь собственная жизнь пугает его. Тараэль знает это чувство - он просыпался с ним долгие месяцы подряд.

Наверное, есть особая сила в том, чтобы признать свою трусость. Эниас делает это немой просьбой во взгляде карих глаз, и Нэрис понимает всё без лишних слов. Сам поднимается на ноги, ставит кресло обратно на колёса, проверяя его сохранность, и после подхватывает неримца на руки. Чужие ладони тревожно впиваются в плечи на считанные секунды, прежде чем Нэрис наконец усаживает Эниаса в кресло. Тому явно не комфортно, но он держит лицо и с непринуждённым видом пытается устроиться удобнее. 

\- Уверен, её величество заждалась. Давай не будем испытывать её терпение.

Когда Тараэль толкает кресло вперёд, спина у Энея неестественно прямая, и оглядывается он с той улыбкой, от которой вовсе не хочется лезть с вопросами. Но Тараэль и не собирается. Здесь и сейчас его не волнует ожидание целого придворного совета Киры, Золотая Королева или даже тот факт, что чёртов Пророк вот уже который день и шагу сделать не может, явно каким-то образом повредив ноги при взрыве. 

Он словно в пальцах перекатывает одно простое, столь яркое осознание - они живы. И если Эниасу потребуются годы, чтобы понять, что у него есть на то полное право, Тараэль готов ждать. Он прекрасно понимает, когда нельзя просто так всё забыть и оставить позади.


End file.
